


Set it Free

by royalDelirium



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Karaoke is a thing that the Investigation Team enjoys, luckily when they are visiting Tatsumi Port Island there is a nice karaoke bar and SEES has a chance to bring them.





	Set it Free

Rise and Souji were currently trying to coax Fuuka into singing, she was currently the only female who had yet to sing. This karaoke session has already gone on two whole hours, yet the Inaba crew did not seem to be tiring out at all. Maybe having an idol in the group naturally raises the stamina for this sort of thing.

Minato sank deeper into the cushions of his corner of the couch, his arms carefully locked at his side to keep from crossing them. These people seem to have a sixth sense for those who are uncomfortable, and their goal is to make them even more uncomfortable. Crossing his arms would be fatal.

“You could sing with me beautiful Fuuka-chan,” Teddie chimed in, “you sing like an angel and I will attract all their attention.” He jumped up and tried to do some sort of dance moves, probably trying to mimic Rise, but really it was vaguely disturbing. 

“Arg stop that,” Yukari said covering her eyes.

The girls all seemed to start yelling at Teddie and Souji turned to Minato for probably the first time since they had come into Mandragora. Fuuka also seemed to be looking at him pleadingly. 

Sighing he pulled himself out of his comfy spot and walked over to Rise. It seemed that the room got quiet once he moved. 

“I’ll go next for Fuuka,” Minato said holding his hand out.

The microphone was put in his hand and the music was already starting up. Looking over his should he saw Souji had already put the song in the queue. The action may have put a small smile on his face.

Time to end this madness.

The crew all spread across Paulownia Mall, the groups all mixing together, conversations flowing freely. Minato and Souji fell behind watching them all. 

“So, was it as fun as I said it would be?” Souji asked with a grin.

Minato reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand. “We are spending our next date inside away from people.”

Before he could reply Junpei called out to everyone, “hey guys we are going back to the dorm! Mitsuru says she has a surprise for us!”

A cheer rose up and everyone headed toward the dorm. 

Rise dropped back to walk next to her senpai, “I never realized you could rap Arisato-san?”

“He is always listening to music,” Souji responded for him.

“That doesn’t mean he can make music,” she said with a pout, “have you thought about using that skill professionally?”

Minato had to elbow Souji before he could speak again, “I can talk for myself.”

“Yeah, but you don’t want to.”

“No Rise,” he ignored what Souji was saying.

“Well if you change your mind,” she skipped ahead of them, “let me know.”

The air around the couple became quiet as everyone got farther ahead. The twilight was beginning to settle around them. Their joined hands swinging lightly between them as they enjoyed just being together.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Minato finally admitted as the dorm came into sight, “but don’t expect to do it too often.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Protagshipping Week 2018, Day 5: Introvert/Extrovert.
> 
> I rushed this one, so sorry about it being crap.


End file.
